The subject invention is directed toward the fastener art and, more particularly, to a fastener assembly and method of using the same to provide a semi-permanent connection between molded plastic components.
A variety of different fastener assemblies are in use for permanently and semi-permanently joining molded plastic components. For example, conventional threaded fasteners such as screws and bolts have been used alone and in combination with molded bosses, interengaging studs, and "molded-in" thread inserts. In addition, certain molded plastic fasteners, including ratchet-type fasteners (e.g., fir tree fasteners), have been in use as a separate fastener element or as an integrally molded part of the joined components.
The prior fastener assemblies have been capable of adequately performing their intended function. They have, however, suffered from certain disadvantages. For example, conventional threaded fasteners are typically labor intensive with respect to assembly. Also, for example, the usual molded plastic fasteners sometimes exhibit reduced holding capabilities and usually require complex and expensive molds having multiple slides and other moving parts.